


Take Me To Church

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Series: When We Were Young [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: The one where Alex and Laf tell John why Laf finds fucking in churches so arousing





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> In @one_golden_sun's ["I Can Fix Anything If You Let Me Near"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10700640/chapters/23701191)

“So, Alex?” John said, sitting at the counter where Alex was clacking away on his laptop.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alex asked, turning to John.

“Laf said this thing before the wedding?” John started, and panic flashed across Alex’s eyes.

“Yeah?” he asked, trying not to convey his nervousness.

“He said that he finds sex in churches arousing?” John questioned, and Alex broke into laughter.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a _thing_ for him. Why do you ask?” he snickered.

“Um… why?” John asked, at a loss for words.

Alex closed his laptop and looked at John gleefully. “Because every time I made him go, I blew him in the back.”

John nearly choked on his own spit. “You did what?” he said incredulously.

“Well…” Alex started.

_2008..._

_“I promise, I’ll make it worth it to you,” Alex said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes._

_Laf held onto that promise as he dried not to doze off to what was possibly the most boring speech he had ever witnessed at the Columbia Chapel. It was some great economists that Alex really admired, but looking over at Alex, Laf could see that even Alex’s eyes had glazed over. For someone whose job it was to give interesting lectures, the speaker was so boring._

_“Can I cash in on my prize?” Laf asked, leaning over to whisper in Alex’s ear._

_Alex startled at the sound of Laf’s voice, pulling him out of his daze. “What?” he whispered, blinking his eyes confusedly._

_“This is boring, even you are dozing off, I want to collect my prize and then leave,” Laf whispered back._

_Alex smirked at him. “I’m going to get up and go. Follow me in two minutes.” Alex slipped out of the pew they were sitting in and walked to the back of the chapel._

_Laf waited for what felt like an eternity before standing up and following Alex out of the chapel. Before he could reach the grand doors, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove with a stained glass window._

_“What--,” he said before Alex shushed him with a kiss._

_“Shhh, we can't get caught,” Alex mumbled against his lips, dropping Laf’s hands and going for his belt._

_“Mon chou, what are you? Alexander, we are in a chapel.”_

_“Say you're not okay and I'll drop it, but I'm making it worth it for you,” Alex murmured, kissing down his neck._

_“Oh?” Laf sad._

_“Yeah, I want to blow you, are you okay with that?” Alex asked._

_“The people…,” Laf trailed off._

_“The people are listening to him speak, we're in an alcove, no one will see us here. Now, if you don't shut up, they will most definitely hear us,” Alex warned._

_He dropped to his knees and unbuckled Laf’s belt, pulling his pants down just far enough to get his cock out. He wrapped his lips around the head of Laf’s cock, swirling his tongue around the slit. Laf threw his head back and tried to stifle his moans, running his hands through Alex’s hair and tugging at it to keep himself grounded. Alex sunk down further on Laf’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat and wrapping his hand around the rest. Alex made quick work of getting Laf to come, swallowing it when he did and pulling off with a smack of the lips._

_“That was fun,” Alex said, exhilarated._

_Laf looked down at the telltale bulge in Alex’s pants. “Listen, mon chou, I would love to help, but according to the commotion outside, I think it is best if we continue this elsewhere,” he said, looking out of the alcove at the throngs of students passing by since the lecture was over._

_“Good thinking,” Alex replied, grabbing Laf’s hand and dragging him out of the chapel.  
_

Present Day...

“And that’s why Laf likes having sex in churches,” Alex concluded.

John snickered into his mug, unable to even visualize Alex on his knees in front of Laf in a church. The thought of it alone made him blush.

“Did you tell him about our trip?” Laf asked, walking into the kitchen with a towel around his waist.

“No, he was just telling me about your adventures in the Columbia chapel,” John answered.

Laf snickered, “Oh?”

“Yeah, remember that time that dude literally bored us to sleep?” Alex asked.

“Ooh, that one was good. Did you tell him about that other time?” Laf asked.

“The time when that diplomat came to speak?”

“No, the other time. What was that man? A philosopher?” Laf guessed.

John nearly choked on his coffee. “You did that more than once?”

“More times than I can count,” Laf replied jovially.

“Oh the time with that guy who thought he was the shit, but he was really just an asshole!” Alex exclaimed.

“Oh, yes! That was the time,” Laf said, pointing at Alex.

_2010..._

_“Alcove?” Alex asked._

_“Yep,” Laf answered, walking straight to the alcove right after they entered the chapel. They reached the alcove, and Alex followed the routine, dropping to his knees right in front of Laf._

_Laf quickly pulled his pants down just far enough for his cock to spring out. Alex licked at the head of Laf’s cock, delicately lapping any precome that dripped out of Laf’s cock. He brought his hand up to play with Laf’s balls, squeezing them roughly when he thought Laf was getting too close._

_“Fuck, mon chou, you need to hurry,” Laf mumbled._

_“Laf, it’s after hours, no one will hear us,” Alex replied, pulling off of Laf’s cock. “We can take as long as we need.”_

_“As long as we need?” Laf asked._

_Alex looked at him, confused by his line of questioning. “Yeah, why? You got somewhere to be?”_

_“No,” Laf said shyly. “I, uh, wanted to ask you something then.”_

_Alex grew even more confused. Laf was almost never shy. “Anything you want,” Alex promised._

_“It is, ah, distasteful,” Laf muttered. “Do not worry about what I just said. This is fine.”_

_Alex stood up and pulled Laf’s face to his. “What is it, baby? You know you can ask me anything.” Laf refused to answer and instead turned his face in Alex’s hand, beginning to kiss his palm. “Laf,” Alex insisted. “Please tell me?”_

_“Rim me,” Laf said, glancing away._

_Alex’s eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. “God, that’s so hot. Licking you out in a fucking church,” Alex said delightedly. Laf looked back at him, a glimmer of appreciation in his eyes. “Seriously, it’s really hot,” Alex said. “I would be more than happy to.”_

_“Thank you, Alexander,” Laf mumbled._

_Alex kneeled in front of Laf once again. “Turn around,” he said. Laf followed the order without complaint, turning around and pulling his boxers down further to give Alex better access to his hole. Alex reached forward and pulled Laf’s cheeks apart. “God, babe, you got such a pretty hole. Can’t wait to get my mouth on it,” Alex moaned. He spit on Laf’s hole, and Laf gasped at the sensation._

_“Fuck,” he groaned. “Just rim me already.”_

_Alex obliged and pressed his tongue to Laf’s hole, swiping his tongue all the way from Laf’s perineum to the cleft of his ass. Laf groaned into his arm, trying to keep the sounds from echoing throughout the building. Alex licked over Laf’s hole, pressing at it until his rim opened and let his tongue through. He fucked his tongue in and out of Laf’s hole until Laf was a shivering, aching mess. Laf tried to bring his hand down to rub his cock, but Alex’ reached around and batted his hand away._

_“Fuck, mon chou, I need to come,” Laf moaned._

_Alex pulled back away from Laf. “Allow me,” he said, wrapping his hand around Laf’s cock and giving it steady strokes as he reattached his lips to Laf’s ass. He concentrated his ministrations on the head of Laf’s cock while he lapped and sucked incessantly at Laf’s hole, and Laf shot off into his hand, moaning loud enough that it echoed throughout the chapel._

_After Laf came down from his orgasm, he pulled up his pants and slumped into the wall. “Thank you, mon chou,” he mumbled quietly._

_“You’re welcome baby,” Alex said. “Just please never feel embarrassed about asking me to do something,” he said. “I promise I will never make fun of you or think less of you for it.”_

_“I love you,” Laf said, holding Alex closely._

_“I love you too,” Alex replied, holding Laf in the alcove of the chapel._

Present Day

“You mean you licked out our boyfriend in the house of God,” John said, looking at both of them pointedly.

“Yep,” Alex said nonchalantly.

“Well I want a turn,” John whined. “Not in the church of course, but uh, rimming you I mean.”

Laf giggled at his flustered appearance. “I think we could arrange that, mon cher. In fact, I just showered.”


End file.
